


Sugar And Spice

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), It’s not mpreg this is not that kind of fic, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Procedures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Surrogacy, medical discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: The first time Peter proposed his wish it was completely out of blue.He and Tony were cuddled up together, just holding each other and whispering sweet nothings that made the other blush uncontrollably. It was one of their favorite pastimes together, always entertaining.But one thing Peter whispered was completely different than the others:“God, I want a baby with you.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the beginning of a new fic! I’m really excited about this one, I love pregnancy fics so this is my kinda unconventional take on one lol I hope everyone enjoys 💕 I’m a little nervous to post it because I love it but I’m not sure other people will, so please don’t be too harsh 💕

The first time Peter proposed his wish it was completely out of blue.

He and Tony were cuddled up together, just holding each other and whispering sweet nothings that made the other blush uncontrollably. It was one of their favorite pastimes together, always entertaining.

But one thing Peter whispered was completely different than the others:

“God, I want a baby with you.”

To say it surprised Tony was an understatement.

The older man choked on his own tongue, coughing and sputtering until he caught his breath again. “You...Peter. Honey. Love of my life. You realize that’s...impossible, right?”

His husband just sighed a little, kissing him gently. “I mean, it’s impossible from us, but we could still have a baby. We could adopt. Or something like that.”

Tony watched him, trying to gauge if he was serious. But the dreamy look on the other’s face told him that this really was something he wanted. “Yeah...something like that….”

They’d talked about kids before. Peter wanted them, Tony wasn’t sure. He’d never even considered the possibility for a multitude of reasons before he met Peter. But then they got together and he saw the appeal of having children. Of course, it wouldn’t just happen, but there were other ways. They just hadn’t really discussed them too much.

Although he figured maybe the time of not talking about it was over.

But then it didn’t get elaborated on. Maybe Peter got embarrassed, maybe it was just a fleeting thought he shared. So it was a while before it was talked about again.

It wasn’t brought up again for nearly six months.

But then they were buying their first house together. Not an apartment, not a penthouse over Stark Industries. An actual house, complete with their own land and-

And it had a couple extra bedrooms.

Tony’s thinking was that they could use them for storage, maybe knock out a wall between a couple of the rooms to make an extended lab.

Peter, on the other hand, touched the door frame of one with more gentleness than Tony had ever seen. A tiny, dreamy smile pulled at his lips.

“What, honey? You got any ideas for this one?”

The younger man nodded a little as he turned to face his husband again. “This room would be so perfect for a nursery.”

And Tony was taken by surprise all over again. He didn’t choke this time, at least.

But his heartbeat sped up considerably and suddenly he could see exactly what Peter was talking about.

His eyes darted around the room as he mentally mapped everything out. A crib in that corner, a changing table there, play area, dresser. He envisioned Peter entering the room with a little baby in his arms as he hummed under his breath.

Wait- no, the humming really was coming from Peter.

“What do you think?” He asked nervously. “Is that stupid? I mean, I know we can’t really...yknow. But I still….” he trailed off, sighing a little. “Never mind.”

The nervousness and shutting himself down made Tony think that maybe that was why it hadn’t been talked about again.

“No, no,” Tony quickly assured him. “I can definitely…” he looked around the room. “Yeah, I can definitely see a nursery in here.”

The younger man still looked down, sighing again. “But it’s not...possible. I know.” He rubbed his arm, an action Tony knew he used to calm himself down. The fact that they couldn’t have kids genuinely upset him.

That just wouldn’t do.

“Hey, don’t say that. We could still have a baby. We could adopt, like you’ve talked about. Or there’s the surrogate route.”

Peter watched Tony, nodding a little. “Yeah...you’re right….” he just didn’t know how to really go about anything.

Tony hummed a little, one finger tapping to his chin as the ideas flooded his mind.

His husband watched curiously. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing, nothing. But all I’m saying is it’s not impossible. Maybe in one way it is, but there’s always more than one way.”

The younger man finally smiled a little, nodding. “Yeah. Maybe we can...look into other ways?”

“Of course, honey. Of course we can.” He picked the man up and spun him around, laughing softly before kissing him. “We’ll have our baby.” He looked around the room. “You’re so right about this room, honey. I can’t wait to see it in action.”

———

The house was purchased and a week later they started moving in.

They worked hard, filling every room that they had plans and decor for. The rest of the avengers helped as well as some of Peter’s non-powered friends. Everything was unloaded pretty quickly and then Peter and Tony were alone again.

Peter disappeared for a while after Tony started on sorting out his tools and things in the garage. But after a while, he started missing his husband and went looking for him.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to find him in the vacant room that they had discussed being a nursery.

The younger man was sitting on the floor, fingers sliding over the soft, new carpet.

There was no furniture or any boxes in the room, as Tony specifically told everyone to keep it empty. They had plans for it, even if the plans weren’t set in stone yet.

Tony moved to sit next to Peter, groaning a little as he felt his knees creak in protest. “God, my knees and back are really feeling the heavy lifting we did.”

His husband looked at him, laughing softly. “I told you to leave the lifting to the super people. Your poor old man back can’t handle it,” he teased.

The older man snorted. “Oh, shut up. I’m not old. Just got a decade of superheroing and being thrown around under my belt. My poor body has been through a lot.”

“Uh huh. So you should have left it to us.”

Tony chuckled. “I know, I know….” he smiled a little. “So...have you just been sitting in here?”

“Yeah,” Peter admitted. “Is that super weird?”

“I kind of expected it,” Tony told him. “You’ve got baby fever,” he teased. “Of course you’d be in the nursery.”

“Not a nursery yet.”

“Yet.”

There was a moment of silence, almost tense as Peter audibly took a heavy breath.

“I want a baby so bad, Tony. I don’t know why it’s so sudden but it is. We would be such good parents! And we’ve got a new house with space, a big yard, more than enough money to support a child.” He sighed a little. “But I know...you don’t really….”

“What? I don’t what?”

“You don’t...really want kids. I know we’ve talked about it but-“

Tony made an offended noise. “I do want kids. I wouldn’t lie to you about that. Peter, I would love to have a child with you. It just takes time to look into everything, a baby isn’t just a split second decision.”

“Then let’s talk about it. Let’s talk. Plan. Find the best plan for us. Let’s do this, Tony!” Peter looked at him, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He had put himself down for so long because he didn’t think that Tony really wanted kids. So he would jump at the chance to talk knowing that wasn’t actually the case.

“Okay. Okay.” He smiled a little. “We’ll talk about it. But for tonight we need to relax. Most of everything is set up and we have a new house to christen,” he joked.

“You’re so dirty,” Peter laughed, covering his mouth.

“Is that a no?”

“No, we definitely need to do that. Doesn’t make you any less dirty, though.”

———

They did months of research.

Adoption was ruled out after a bit, it seemed too emotionally complicated from their points of view. And they’d determined that they want one of them to share genetics with the baby. Even if both of them couldn’t be biological parents, they wanted to have one. They wanted their baby to look like them.

So they began looking into surrogacy instead.

They got in touch with an agency to draw up a baseline contract while they looked for the perfect candidate. And there were many candidates to talk to.

All of the women they interviewed were nice and seemed like good people, but none felt like the One.

Until they met Beatrice.

She was on the younger side and sweet, helpful and seemingly right for them right from the first phone interview. So they set up an in person meeting next.

The first thing that Tony noticed was her eyes.

He didn’t want to say that they looked like Peter’s, because no one could match the level of beauty that his husband’s eyes held. But they were similar enough that he instantly felt a connection to her.

And his immediate thought was that if she was a good match, their baby could potentially look like both of them. Since Beatrice looked so much like Peter.

That wouldn’t be a bad thing at all.

“Come in, let’s sit down,” she murmured, gesturing towards a table and chairs.

They’d set up the meeting at a cafe, so it would be a nice and relaxed setting. And so Peter could have a cup to fidget with nervously as they talked. It seemed like the perfect setting.

“I’ll go order, what do you want, Beatrice?” Tony asked. He slid his fingers over the back of the chair as Peter sat down.

“You don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark, I can do it,” the woman told him, starting to stand.

“No, it’s alright. I can order so you and Peter can talk and I’ll pay for your drink.”

She sat back down, smiling a little. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. That’s very kind. I think I’ll just have...oh, anything mocha. Surprise me. As long as it’s got chocolate.” She laughed, looking across the table to Peter.

Tony nodded. “Perfect. I’ll go place the orders. Be back in a moment.” He walked into the building, humming to himself as he did.

Peter smiled at the woman across from him once Tony was gone. “So, have you ever done this before?”

“The interview part? Or the actual end goal?”

“The second one. Have you been a surrogate for anyone yet?” He asked curiously.

“I have. Just once before.” Beatrice smiled a little. “But I’m still in tip top condition so I’m happy to help someone else. And I have my own kiddo at home, so I’ve actually done the whole pregnancy and birth thing twice.” She laughed.

“How did it work the first time? For you and for the family?”

She leaned back in the chair a little. “Well….”

———

When Tony came back, the other two were getting along fine and laughing.

“Glad to see you two are having fun.” He grinned, setting the drink carrier down on the table and sitting next to Peter. “Oh, and I got you a salted caramel mocha,” he told Beatrice. “I hope it’s good.”

“I bet it’s perfect,” she assured him, taking her drink.

Peter smiled, grabbing his cup and taking a sip. He hummed. “Absolutely perfect. Thanks, Tones.”

“What did you get? Probably something fancy-shmancy, being married to this guy,” Beatrice joked.

Tony snorted. “He doesn’t even drink coffee. He has hot chocolate.”

“Fair enough.”

“So what did you guys talk about while I was gone?”

Peter hummed, sipping his drink before talking. “Just about the first time she did this. Carried for someone. It sounds like it went smoothly.” Which was typically a good sign. Even though pregnancies were fairly unpredictable. “And how it all worked between them.”

“Them?” Tony asked.

“Me and the family,” Beatrice told him. “Things were good. They still are. I still get to see the kid if I want to. We’ve had a few meetings.”

The older man nodded. “That sounds really good.” He glanced to Peter.

His husband was absolutely beaming, eyes bright and excited as they kept talking.

He didn’t have to say anything for Tony to know what he was thinking. Of course they’d have to talk about it...but she seemed like the one.

They went on for nearly an hour, discussing every little detail, talking about their lives, things that mattered and things that didn’t matter for the arrangement. They ended the interview with a promise of a next meeting and friendly goodbyes.

Peter and Tony got into their car, taking a moment to relax and process everything that had gone on in their time with the candidate.

Then Peter started crying.

“Honey, what is it?” Tony asked, worried. “Hey, talk to me. Did it not go well?” He was worried that maybe he misread his husband’s reactions to everything. Maybe everything wasn’t as good as he thought.

But, “She’s perfect,” the other man whispered, wiping his eyes. “Tony, it has to be her. She has to be the one. Do a next meeting, all the background stuff, whatever. But it has to be her.”

A smile tugged at Tony’s lips and he nodded. “Of course, honey. Let’s contact the agency. See how she felt about everything. But I think we’ve found our girl.”

“She’s gonna have our baby,” Peter said happily. “God, this is so perfect.”

And Tony couldn’t disagree with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legal process is done, Peter and Tony meet with Beatrice one more time before the first round of insemination
> 
> Warnings: medical discussions, talk of a procedure (IUI) (Intrauterine Insemination), discussion of pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is slightly shorter, I just wanted to get the actual information and plot with all the complicated bits out of the way lol and liked the way this ended 💕 next week will be a much longer chapter with more fun stuff. I hope everyone enjoys 💕

So much paperwork. 

Peter and Tony felt like they were drowning in paperwork, something new to fill out or finalize every time they got a chance to relax. It was exhausting. 

They kept telling themselves that it was worth it. It would all be worth it to have their beautiful baby in the end. 

They’d had in their minds that Beatrice was going to be their surrogate since that first in-person meeting with her. So all it had taken was finishing up the remainder of the official process for them to have it all in writing. No more tense meetings, very little questions or concerns. She was who they wanted. And she was happy to work with them. 

It was beyond relieving when they got the notice that they had finally finished all of their side of the legal process. And Beatrice was finishing up hers as they spoke. 

It wouldn’t be too much longer before the insemination process started. Then things would really get rolling. 

Everyone involved was excited. 

Peter laid in bed with Tony the night it was all finalized, arms wrapped around his husband. They had laid in silence for a while, each thinking their own thoughts and processing the events of the busy day. 

They’d finished up their paperwork. Beatrice had finished hers just before their lawyer closed his office for the night. Just in time. So the rest of the process could be started in the morning. 

Tony sighed softly, breaking Peter out of his thoughts. 

“What is it?” He asked softly. 

“I just...are you sure that you’re okay with the baby biologically being mine? And not yours,” Tony asked quietly. It had been on his mind a lot. He knew they’d been through it all, pros and cons, and decided together. But he wanted to be sure that his husband wouldn’t regret it. 

Peter’s expression softened. “Of course it’s okay. And- aside from all the paperwork for it being finished now- there’s nothing I’d do to change it. This is the best option, Tones.”

It was no secret that Tony was getting older. And there was no telling how much longer he would be fertile enough to help conceive a child. Peter was still younger, if they later decided to have another child then he would be the donor. But for this baby, it was decided that Tony was the best choice. 

“Okay, honey. Okay. If you’re sure.” Tony turned slightly, kissing Peter gently. “This is just such a big thing. I want everything to be perfect. No regrets.”

“I promise you there won’t be any regrets. I promise, Tony,” Peter whispered. “Now...it’s been a long day, yeah? We should get to sleep. You get cranky if you don’t get your eight hours,” he teased. 

Tony huffed softly, trying to mask the laugh that came with it. “Says Mr. I’ll kill you if you wake me up before eight.” 

Peter laughed, holding his husband close. He moved one leg over his hip, relaxing as he got into a more comfortable position. “Sleep. Then we’ll both be happy.”

“Uh huh. Goodnight, honey.”

“Goodnight, grumpy.”  
————

They were in contact with Beatrice the next morning, going over all that would have to be done. 

A meeting was set up for a few days later so they could talk face to face. And it was the last time they’d see each other before the actual procedure. 

Being so close to the big day made both nerves and excitement high. 

They met up at the same cafe as before, gathered around the table and were comfortable as they talked. 

“You don’t need to worry, I’ve already been monitoring my cycle for weeks now, since we started talking. Just so we wouldn’t have to wait too long to see where things were, yeah?” Beatrice told them with a smile. 

It wasn’t her first time, so she already knew what to expect. And she was happy to walk the couple through the entire process. 

“Yeah, that’s really helpful. Perfect, even.” Tony nodded. “So...what’s next?”

“Next we do the actual IUI because if we don’t within twenty four hours of ovulation, we’ve gotta wait all over again. And that’s not ideal.” 

“And- so you’ve already got the stuff?” Tony asked her, fingers tapping at the table. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of what they were doing- it just didn’t seem like appropriate coffee shop conversation to ask if she had his sperm samples. So he tried to casually avoid the actual phrasing. 

“Don’t make it sound like I’m doing drugs, please.” Beatrice laughed. “But yes, I have the stuff. If you don’t want to call it what it actually is. The procedure is gonna be done tomorrow, if you want to come see me or anything.”

Peter tugged on Tony’s arm gently. “We’ll definitely come see you,” he assured the woman. “You have to stay there a little while, right?”

“Yep! Gives everything a chance to settle in and…” she gestured vaguely towards her stomach. “Yknow. Take hold.” She chuckled. 

The man nodded. “That makes sense. But...there’s a chance it won’t take after just the first cycle,” he said nervously. “Right?” He’d done a lot of research, wanting to understand what she’d be going through for them. 

She sighed softly. “There’s always that chance. But we just have to hope for the best. I’ve been on medications that are supposed to increase fertility, your man here has nothing wrong with his end of the bargain, so we should be good to go.” She gave him a reassuring smile. 

“You’re just going to say everything but the technical term now, aren’t you?” Tony asked, trying not to look amused. He failed. 

“Oh, that’s on you. You refused to say it first, now I’m gonna do everything I can to avoid saying it as well,” Beatrice said innocently. “Wouldn’t want to make my intended parents uncomfortable.”

Peter laughed, covering his mouth. Oh, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the perfect person to be helping them. There were a lot of other good factors, but the fact that she had a sense of humor and was even willing to tease Tony made everything that much easier. Nothing tense between any of them. It was all light and fun and as easy as possible. 

“Okay, yeah, I guess I did start this,” Tony agreed, snorting. “Whatever. Have your fun.” He gave her a more sincere smile. “But I do hope everything goes well tomorrow.”

“It’ll be fine,” she assured them. “Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Not too much pain?”

“Not much. And I’ve been through worse, so it’s alright. And it’ll be worth it,” she told them. “It will all be worth it to me for your baby.” 

Her phone chimed and she glanced down to check the notification. She smiled a little. “My ex is dropping off Nikki. So I can let you guys go,” she told them, answering the text quickly. She’d told them all about her own daughter during their various meetings, gushed about how much she loved her. 

She really loved being a parent. And she loved being able to help others be the same. 

“Maybe we could-“ Peter stopped himself, shaking his head. “Sorry. That was definitely overstepping. Forget it.” He didn’t want to overstep, asking to meet the woman’s child. It was different than asking to meet a child she was just a surrogate for, he knew, but he still didn’t want to make her uncomfortable at all. 

“No, finish what you were going to say. It’s okay,” she told him. 

“I just...maybe we could meet her? I don’t know, I just kind of want to meet your daughter.” He smiled a little. He wanted to meet the girl that would technically be his child’s half sister. And he kind of wanted to see Beatrice interacting with her daughter. 

“Of course! Yeah, that’s totally okay,” Beatrice assured him. “She’ll be here in just a couple minutes. I’ll warn you, she’s kinda shy, but you two are fairly calm so she should warm up quickly.”

Peter glanced to Tony. “I mean, I’m calm. You might have to work on it,” he joked. 

“I bet she’ll like me sooner than she’ll like you,” he challenged. 

Beatrice snorted, shaking her head. “Are you fighting over my kid now? Maybe you two should just get home and relax. Already trying to be competitive.”

Tony laughed. “Nah, we’ll be fine. I wanna meet the little squirt. And-“ 

His phone went off, lighting up with a notification from Pepper. “Shit, I must have forgotten something.” He read over the text, wincing. “Forgot to send her that document...Which is sitting on my desk at home. Tell Nikki we’re sorry we missed her, next time. I’ve gotta get this to Pep.”

Peter pouted, bottom lip poking out. He knew they had to get home. But it didn’t mean he had to like it. He had really wanted to meet the girl. But he figured that it could wait until a little later. It wasn’t like there was much choice. “Okay, okay.”

He stood up, pushing his chair in. “We’ll see you tomorrow, B, the procedure is at…?”

“Noon,” she answered, a soft smile on her face. 

“Then we'll be there at one. Does that sound alright?” He asked, grabbing his phone and tucking it into his pocket. 

Beatrice nodded. “Of course. I’ll see you then!” She said happily. 

“We’ll be thinking of you,” Tony told her. “Hoping everything goes smoothly. And we’ll be right there once it’s done.”

“That sounds perfect,” she told them. “Now shoo, don’t want you to miss anything for work. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you when I’m going in and once I’m out.”

The couple nodded, saying their goodbyes and heading to the car. 

“Sweet guys,” Beatrice murmured to herself, smiling. She glanced up when she heard an enthusiastic ‘Mommy!’ and caught the four year old that ran to her. 

Being a parent was something she loved more than anything. And as she hugged Nikki close, she watched Tony and Peter’s car drive away. 

Being a parent wasn’t something she’d recommend for everyone. But she was beyond thrilled to be able to help others that clearly were going to be good parents. She was happy to be able to give them the opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter check on Beatrice after the procedure is finished. 
> 
> Warnings: discussion of a medical procedure (IUI), brief mention of pregnancy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised a longer chapter this week but things happened lol. I actually got covid so that’s zapped most of my energy this week. I wasn’t sure I’d be getting a chapter out at all but pushed myself today to make it happen 💕 if it’s not up to my normal work, that’s why, please don’t judge it too harshly. And on that note, I hope everyone enjoys 💕💕 things should be back to normal by the next update

The next morning came quickly and Tony and Peter woke up to a text from Beatrice saying that she was at the office and was about to get started. 

The IUI wasn’t supposed to take long, so they were up and out the door soon after that. They wanted to be there to see her as soon as they possibly could. 

They were already at the building when they got the text that she was done and could be visited, but it was nice to know that they could go see her. 

Beatrice gave them the room number and they made their way up, more excited than they should have been. 

Yes, it was the process that would give them their baby. But they didn’t know that it was going to take the first time. So their excitement was a bit early, but they just couldn’t help themselves. 

Once they were up, they found the right room and walked in. 

The woman was laying in bed, a tired but genuine smile on her face as they came into the room. “Hey, you two. That was really fast.” 

“We were already in the parking lot,” Peter told her with a shy smile. He was a little embarrassed about how eager they were. But not too much. “Excited. And we wanted to be here as soon as you were out.”

Beatrice laughed softly, nodding. “Fair enough. Well, it’s nice to see you two. It’s nice to have you check on me.” She closed her eyes. “I’ll be able to go soon. The waiting is just...letting everything have a chance to take. And hopefully it’ll work the first time so we don’t have to do that whole thing again.” She laughed softly.

She hoped that the process would work the first time around. She was willing to do it as many times as needed, but it made everything easier and less stressful when it went ahead and took. Her first surrogacy had needed two rounds of IUI before she actually got pregnant but she was hoping for the best. 

Tony watched her with a smile. “I hope it works this first time too. That way we’ll have our baby that much sooner.”

He leaned over and kissed Peter’s cheek quickly, who blushed and grinned. “Our baby,” he repeated softly. He just couldn’t wait. 

And he was glad that Tony seemed to have caught his baby fever too. His husband was just as excited as he was at the idea of having a child. Even though it would still be at least nine months. 

But they were willing to wait. Just excited. 

They talked for a bit, discussing the procedure and everything that had come with it. As well as what would need to be done if it didn’t take the first round of treatment. Not anything different, just another sperm sample from Tony since they’d only had the one to start. 

The doctor came in after a while, a bit surprised that two other people had joined them in the room. “You must be….”

“The intended parents,” Beatrice filled in with a smile. “They're really sweet and wanted to check on me as soon as they could.”

“Oh! Yes, the intended parents. I didn’t know...I just didn’t know. I apologize.” He gave them an odd look before looking back to Beatrice. “You should be good to go now! Just need to look out for any signs and I’d recommend waiting a week or two to take a test. Just so there’s less change for a false positive.” 

Tony listened to him, a bit put off by how the doctor had looked at them. He didn’t really have any reason to be mad since he hadn’t said anything, but the look just bothered him. He’d been given odd looks enough times just because he was in public with Peter, he didn’t like it. But he didn’t say anything. 

The woman nodded, starting to sit up. “Can one of you maybe...find my clothes?” She laughed softly. “I know I’m gorgeous in this little paper gown but I don’t want to leave here in this. It’s a bit breezy.”

Peter snorted, standing and grabbing the folded clothes he found near her bed. “Here we go.” He handed them to her as she sat up. 

“It was really nice of you to come by for a couple minutes to see me,” she murmured. “I’ll keep you updated and everything, I’ll tell you when I take the tests. And I’ll let you know if I start showing any sort of signs, okay?” 

“That sounds perfect,” Tony told her, grabbing Peter’s hand gently. “We’ll be waiting eagerly.” He chuckled. 

With a last goodbye to Beatrice before leaving so that she could get dressed, they walked hand-in-hand to the elevator and talked as they waited on it. 

“I’m glad she wasn’t in too much pain,” Peter murmured. “I read online that it can be kind of painful sometimes. I’m glad it wasn’t for her. At least not too bad.”

“Yeah, she seemed in good spirits. Not hurting at all. She’s almost as excited as us,” Tony joked. 

“Almost.” His husband laughed. 

They got into the elevator, Peter swinging their hands between them playfully. 

“Now we just wait a little bit. Keep in touch, see if she starts showing any sort of sign.”

Tony nodded, kissing his cheek quickly and squeezing his hand. “And it’ll probably be a couple weeks before we get a real update. It would kinda...not be the best if there was a false positive test.”

Peter didn’t even want to think about it. He wanted to believe that she was going to get pregnant from the first treatment. Anything else he pushed out of his thoughts. 

He’d read too many heartbroken accounts of issues and mess-ups with pregnancy. He didn’t want anything to go wrong. Even just a false positive that only meant they’d need to try again. 

He wanted everything to go on without a single hitch. They would have their baby soon and everything would be perfect. Anything else was banished from his mind and not focused on. 

Tony knew how he was thinking. He wasn’t sure it was the healthiest thing, but he figured it was okay at first. Just a positive mindset. 

Even though he had his worries. He didn’t need to share them. He would let Peter stay happy. 

It would all be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for symptoms...waiting...wait. 
> 
> Warnings: pregnancy talk (should I have to say that anymore?), vomiting, brief mention of a menstrual cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short-ish chapter I’m so sorry I’m just all over the place right now. I’m sorry. But I hope you enjoy 💕

It had been three weeks since the IUI and there hadn’t been much sign of anything. 

Beatrice had missed her period but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. It could be a sign but there wasn’t any point in getting too excited yet. She so far hadn’t seen any other type of symptom to prompt her to take the tests she’d purchased. 

Her days went as normal. She woke up, took Nikki to daycare, went to work. She texted a little throughout the day with Peter and Tony most days. They liked to check in on her and talking helped them all feel more comfortable. 

And she knew they were impatient too for any updates. She couldn’t blame them. But she also couldn’t help when there were no real updates to give. 

She made sure to update them on any slight symptoms or signs, anything that could indicate that the pregnancy had taken. But aside from the missing period and slight fatigue there was nothing. 

Until she woke up one morning. She did everything as normal; got ready for work, skipped the coffee but managed to get breakfast down….

Then a sudden surge of nausea hit. 

It was bad from the start but not enough to cause her to run to the bathroom or anything. She just tried to continue what she was doing and move past it. 

But as she moved around to get ready it became apparent that she couldn’t continue. 

The toilet seemed to be calling her as her meager breakfast of toast and eggs churned in her stomach. 

Before she could really process anything she was draped over the cold porcelain and her stomach was growling again despite still turning at the thought of any more food. 

She didn’t want to do anything too early, but she knew her body. This wasn’t just a virus or some mysterious illness. 

She had to take those tests. 

Once she deemed herself mildly stable again (stomach-wise) she flushed the toilet and stood up, using the counter to steady herself as she brushed her teeth for the second time that morning. 

Nikki appeared in the doorway, big eyes blinking up at her mom. She was still outfitted in pajamas and Beatrice realized that she somehow forgot to get the girl up. Great. “Mommy?” She asked softly. 

Beatrice rinsed her mouth quickly, spitting before addressing the girl. “Yes, Nik? I’m so sorry I forgot to get you up.”

“Are you sick?” Her daughter asked quietly, seeming concerned. 

“Oh, baby. No, I’m- well, I got sick. But I’m not sick, don’t worry. You know how I’m having a baby for those two men I told you about?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, I think maybe the baby is inside me now,” she described gently. She’d been pregnant before since having Nikki but the girl had been too young for them to really talk about it. She was still too young for much, but Beatrice would at least try to explain some of it. 

Nikki was silent for a moment before nodding like she understood. “So there’s a baby here?” She poked her mom’s stomach. 

“There might be, Nik. I’ve gotta take a test to find out.” 

“Will daddy take me to daycare?” 

“I think he might, I have to call him, baby.” She hummed softly, tapping a finger to her chin. “How about this, you go turn on a show you want and I’ll call daddy as soon as I’m done. How about that?”

Nikki nodded, going out to the living room without another word. 

Beatrice heard the tv turn on a moment later. She listened in to make sure it was something appropriate before closing the bathroom door and grabbing the pregnancy tests from underneath the sink. 

She unpackaged them, following every instruction before setting a timer on her phone. Five minutes. 

Every second felt too long as she watched the time tick by on the timer. Maybe it would have made more sense to get up and do something productive for the few minutes but she couldn’t tear herself away. So she watched. And waited. 

The number ticked down, three, two, one. 

She reached out to turn the alarm off and set her phone down before grabbing the two tests. There were butterflies in her stomach at the anticipation of the results but she couldn’t make herself look at both of them at once.

She grabbed the first one and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked in the result window.

Positive. 

Of course she grabbed the second one instantly to look at that result as well, but she reached out for her phone as well to call her intended parents. Of course they needed to know that it happened. 

The IUI took. She was really pregnant. 

She dialed Tony’s number since she knew Peter kept his phone on silent. 

He picked up almost instantly which made her laugh a little. But it wouldn’t surprise her if he kept his phone close at all times so he’d see if she called. 

“Hey, B. Is there news?” His voice was so hopeful it made her tear up again. 

“Yes! Oh, yes, there’s news!” She told him excitedly. 

“Peter, come here!” She heard him call out. 

Beatrice laughed again, keeping the phone to her ear. “Are both of you here now?”

“Yep,” Peter confirmed. “Tony put you on speaker, so we can both hear you.”

“Perfect, that’s good, that’s so good.”

“So have you started seeing any symptoms yet?” Tony asked, the smile clear in his voice. 

“Yes! Well, kind of, I got bad morning sickness when I first woke up and I ended up puking. But then I decided it was time to take the tests!”

She heard Peter gasp softly through the phone and he whispered, “She took the tests, Tones.”

“Well, I took both of them and they were both positive!”

There was dead silence for just a moment before she heard a thump. 

“You guys okay?”

“Sorry!” Peter’s voice was muffled but got clearer as he picked the phone back up. “Tony dropped the phone.” He laughed. “But that’s amazing! Oh, I’m so-“

“You’re sure both of them were positive?” Tony’s voice came through. “Completely sure?”

Beatrice grinned, cleaning up the tests before walking out to the living room and sitting next to Nikki on the couch. “I’m one hundred percent sure, Tony. I did it right, waited the right amount of time. They’re positive. I’m pregnant. I’ll go in for bloodwork to confirm it...well, I’ll call to make an appointment today.”

“You’re really pregnant,” Tony whispered. “Wow. Okay, thank you. This was an amazing update, I’m so...I’m so happy.” 

“We’re both thrilled,” Peter told her. “Thank you for calling.”

“Of course! I wanted to call you as soon as possible with any updates and obviously this is a big one. I hope you two have a good rest of your day, okay? As always, you can call me with any questions.”

“Thank you, B.” Peter sounded choked up. “You’re an angel. Talk to you later.” 

After she hung up, she set the phone down beside her gently. 

Her hand slid over her stomach briefly. There was no physical sign yet of the life there but she knew there would be before long. 

A smile pulled at her lips as her hand rested there. 

“Hey, little one,” she said quietly. “I know you can’t hear me yet. But I’ll keep talking to you anyways.” She chuckled a little at her own silliness before continuing. “Your daddies are already so excited. They’re so happy you’re with us.” 

Getting attached so early was a dangerous thing and she knew that. But she couldn’t help herself. 

“I’m glad they chose me, little one. I’m very lucky to be helping them. You’re going to make them so happy.”

She sat in the silence, basking in the happiness of it all. 

It was the beginning of a wonderful journey that she was lucky to be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter might be a bit too excited, the first appointment and ultrasound are made, and a discovery is made. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of pregnancy issues (just worries about them), doctor appointment, medical procedures discussed

The call from Beatrice was the best news they could have gotten. 

She was carrying their baby. 

After the call they had both broken down, holding each other through gasping sobs of pure joy. It was really happening. They would have their own baby in nine months. 

Their little family was growing. 

Once the high of the moment had calmed and they’d relaxed again, they sat at the table over breakfast to discuss what they needed to do. 

“Of course, we can’t get ahead of ourselves,” Peter mused, taking a bite of his pancake. “But I want to go ahead and try to pick out some things we’d like. Not get them yet, but just...plan. Y’know?”

Tony gave him a small smile, nodding a little as he chewed the bite he had taken. Although he was grateful for the moment that he didn’t have to answer. 

He was excited too, of course he was. The idea that Bea was already pregnant made him so happy. 

But he was terrified of moving too quickly. Getting their hopes up too fast. It was so early and so many things could go wrong. 

He hoped that nothing bad would happen. But the fear was there. As it was in all prospective parents, he assumed. 

Peter’s excitement and willingness to jump straight into planning for the nursery and everything else just made him nervous. 

“Tony? Did you hear me?”

The older man glanced up, slowly shaking his head as he swallowed. “I’m sorry, I missed it. Repeat?” 

Peter snorted, amused by his husband. Although he had no idea about the worried thoughts he was having. He figured he was just distracted by the same things he was. “I _said _we should pick out a color to paint the nursery. And do it before we get furniture in there.”__

__Tony watched him, expression almost wary. But he tried to fix it before the other man could catch it._ _

__It didn’t work._ _

__“What? Do you not want to paint?” Peter’s smile fell just slightly._ _

__“No, no, that’s not it.” He couldn’t tell him his actual worries. “I’m just thinking...maybe you’d want to wait until we know the sex to pick out a color? Which is still a while away….”_ _

__Peter laughed softly, his smile coming back. “No, I don’t want any gender expectations or whatever to influence the decision. And I was thinking we’d steer away from pinks or blues anyways. Shake it up a little.”_ _

__“Oh. Fair enough, then. Then what colors were you thinking?” He almost wanted to be annoyed that Peter seemed like he’d already made the decisions. Like he was the only one who got to choose. But he was more worried about how instantly attached his husband was._ _

__“Maybe a light yellow. Happy color. Or we could go with a green and have a froggy theme.” Peter hummed dreamily._ _

__Yeah, that told Tony exactly what he already had his heart set on. They’d have to talk about it more later._ _

__“I don’t know, I think we should actually look at some options before getting our hearts set on a color,” Tony offered. “And...yeah, I just think it should wait. Please.”_ _

__Peter glanced to him, starting to eat his breakfast again. “Yeah, yeah, I guess. I’m just excited. I want them to be here already.”_ _

__That made a small smile tug at the corners of Tony’s mouth. “Me too, honey. But we’ve still got a while to wait.”_ _

__A dramatic sigh left the younger man and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “I know, I know.”_ _

__“Just have to wait. But I’m sure the time will pass quickly.”_ _

__Peter nodded in agreement before eating again. His food was getting cold._ _

__———_ _

__The next three weeks went fairly smoothly._ _

__Beatrice gave them daily updates, although there typically wasn’t much. Just how she was dealing with the symptoms of the first trimester and when she made her first appointment for._ _

__They couldn’t get her in until nearly a month after the initial test, but that was okay. She made sure to keep an eye on things. And everything was normal, so there was nothing to worry about._ _

__Then came the day of the appointment. She was nervous, mostly just because there was a lot of information and testing involved in the first one. But she was excited too._ _

__It was possible they’d be able to hear the heartbeat for the first time._ _

__Tony and Peter were allowed to tag along, they’d gotten permission and were both able to attend the appointment with her. And there was no way they’d miss such an opportunity._ _

__So they all made their way to the office on the morning of the appointment, everyone exhilarated._ _

__The first bits were all just information. Then two different types of tests to confirm the pregnancy._ _

__The first came back positive, as they knew it would. And the results from the blood test wouldn’t be confirmed until a few days later. But they knew._ _

__Peter and Tony stepped out as the doctor performed a couple other tests, but they were allowed back in only a few minutes later._ _

__Then it was time for what they were all waiting for._ _

__“I think she’s far enough along that we can do an ultrasound,” the doctor told them. “She’s...around six and a half weeks now?” He looked at Beatrice for confirmation._ _

__They all nodded._ _

__“Then that’s perfect. We’ll get you all set up for that and see what’s going on in there.” He gave her a smile as he started pulling the equipment over and setting it up._ _

__“It’ll be internal, so is everyone here comfortable with that?” The way he asked it, but looked at Beatrice, made it clear who he was talking to._ _

__But she just waved a hand, laughing a little. “Oh yeah, that’s okay. It won’t be the last time they see everything.”_ _

__The doctor’s cheeks flushed and he nodded. “Right. Well, I’ll get started on this.”_ _

__Tony and Peter were sat to the side, both for Beatrice’s comfort and so that they could see the screen clearly._ _

__Beatrice was told to relax, and she did, as the wand was slowly inserted into her. Her face screwed up a little, but not from pain. “I never get used to this. Feels so weird,” she mumbled._ _

__Tony snorted, covering his mouth._ _

__The doctor chuckled. “Luckily it won’t last long, I assure you. Just need to see how the embryo is doing so far.”_ _

__The image came up on the screen and Peter and Tony’s eyes watched closely._ _

__Peter grabbed for his husband’s hand quickly, squeezing gently. “Look….”_ _

__Tony wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He knew it was early, so not much was going on. Therefore not much could be seen. It looked pretty much like a little blob. Surrounded by some other vague blobs._ _

__But he couldn’t help but smile at the blobs anyways._ _

__“So there’s the embryo,” the doctor told them, adjusting the wand slightly. “They seem to be developing right, nothing seems...out of place….” he looked a little closer at the screen, moving the wand again._ _

__He turned the sound up and a soft bumping heartbeat filled the room. “There we go.”_ _

__Peter covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes beading with tears. “Tony, listen.”_ _

__Like he was doing anything else._ _

__The sound was quiet, but clearly there. And suddenly Tony wanted to be just as excited about everything as Peter was. That little beat was their baby._ _

__It was almost enough to make him cry. But he managed to hold himself together._ _

__No one would say anything if a few stray tears fell._ _

__The older man nodded, eyes still on the screen. “Is it supposed to be that fast?”_ _

__The doctor nodded, looking at the intended parents. “It is, everything seems alright.”_ _

__Tony nodded again. “That’s good….” he hummed softly, pointing towards a blob that appeared as the wand moved slightly. “So what’s going on here?”_ _

__“Hmm?” The doctor looked to the screen again, eyebrows raising. “Oh, that looks...that looks like another gestational sac.”_ _

__“And what does that mean, exactly?”_ _

__Beatrice gasped a little, but shook her head when Peter and Tony looked at her for answers._ _

__The doctor adjusted the wand again and the second blob came into focus more. It wasn’t much to look at, just like the first one._ _

__But it wouldn’t stay that way for long._ _

__“Congratulations, everyone. It looks like you’re having twins.”_ _

__The room was dead silent in shock except for the soft thumping of the heartbeats still coming through the monitor._ _

__Tony was the first to speak, words slipping out before he could think. “Oh, shit.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
